The present disclosure relates to a projection device using a reflection-type liquid crystal display element.
In recent years, a digital single-lens reflex camera, on which an electronic viewfinder using a liquid crystal display device is mounted, has been on sale. In the Micro Four Thirds System standard employed in the digital single-lens reflex camera, a conventional optical viewfinder cannot be used, and an electronic viewfinder is used. In Japanese Patent No. 3539904 (Patent Literature 1), a reflection-type liquid crystal display device to be used as the electronic viewfinder is described.